This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 23 193.4, filed in Germany, May 11, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a vehicle body for a forward vehicle structure of a motor vehicle having laterally extending vehicle side members as well as a support structure fastened thereto which can be connected with an A-column of the vehicle body, a fender being fastened on an arm of the support structure.
From German Patent Document DE 42 09 879 A1, a forward body structure of a vehicle is known which is constructed as a frame and comprises supports which are connected with the A-column of the vehicle and extend toward the front in the driving direction. A transversely extending front frame is connected with the frame on the front side, a fender being fastenable on a support of the frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a forward vehicle body of a motor vehicle which has a support structure which, on the one hand, ensures a simple fastening of the fender as well as an accommodation of different front flaps and, on the other hand, ensures a stable forward vehicle structure.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by providing a vehicle body for a forward vehicle structure of a motor vehicle, having laterally extending vehicle side members as well as a support structure fastened thereto which can be connected with an A-column of the vehicle body, a fender being fastened on the support structure, wherein the support structure has one T-shaped profile support respectively for each vehicle side which is connected on a forward end with a respective vehicle side member, each T-shaped profile support member including an upward-extending foot web connected to a forward end of a fender panel, and a transversely outward-directed center web connected with a forward end of a fender support.
Important advantages achieved by the invention are that the two fender panels of the forward vehicle structure can be connected with the support structure in a simple manner, for example, by fastening screws. It is therefore easily possible to use differently constructed fender panels in the forward vehicle structure in order to design the front flap with its connecting edges according to the vehicle type to be produced. This means that the joint between the front flap and the fender can be arranged arbitrarily. For this purpose, the support structure has one T-shaped profile support respectively which is connected with the side member and which, with an upward-pointing foot web, is fastened on the end side on the fender panel, an outward-directed transversely situated center web being connected with a fender support on the end side.
In certain preferred embodiments, the fender panels of both sides are V-shaped viewed in the driving direction and are arranged at an acute angle with respect to the support profile, the fender being arranged at a distance from the interior side member.
In certain preferred embodiments, the profile support held on the side member is arranged on the front side of the fender panel and is connected with the latter, the foot web of the profile support standing with a lower end on the side member and extending approximately vertically with respect to a connection element of the fender panel which ends on the A-column. The center web of the profile support is provided to be extending approximately horizontally and transversely directed to the exterior side of the vehicle and, with its free end, is connected with the fender support. As a result of this construction of the support structure, a stable forward vehicle structure is created which, in addition to permitting an accessible and simple fastening of the fender, also allows a fastening of the front end part. The support structure is supported directly on the A-column of the vehicle, so that, in the event of a front crash, in the interaction with the side member, an energy-absorbing forward vehicle structure is also provided.
The fender panel preferably comprises a profiled top and bottom part, which are connected with one another, the top part receiving a profiled shaped-out fender section and being connected therewith, and the engine hood being held resting on the top part. For connecting the fender panel with the profile support and with the fender support, connection elements are provided which are made of U-shaped and/or angular sheet metal elements. For this fastening, the connection elements can have different constructions, so that the corresponding fastening points between the fender panel and the profile support and the fender support can be designed to correspond to one another.